We Can Go Anywhere
by ILoveAussies4
Summary: Well not really good at summaries. But, if you listened to the song "We can go anywhere" by Jesse McCartney you would most likely know whats it about. Road trip!. Everyone is in they're teen years. Well. Enjoy
1. Any Ideas?

**Hello!. This is my very first story. I know its kinda long. Well to me its is. Really happy. Hope everyone enjoys it. Review! =] **

Kuki's P.O.V

It was a boring day at the Teens next door. Everyone was bored. Especially me. Me, Kuki Sanban, was bored. I couldn't believe it. There was not much to do at the age 17. I was alone in the living room of the tree house. I was on the couch sitting upside down with my head daggling on the edge. I was going through my music in my ipod touch. I had a lot of songs but I couldn't seem to find one at all. Then I came across the song "Radio song". I loved that song. Even if it was old.

I decided to listen to it and go see what the others were doing. I got up and fixed my hair and head band. My style has changed since I was 10. Instead of a oversized sweat shirt and black leggings. I had a green shoulder shirt with a black tank top under it and a black belt with black skinny's. I had my usual black and white converse with green socks sticking out. Something that was new was a green head band. I was also a little taller. But I was the second shortest in the group. I was on the volleyball and cheer leading team. I was co captain of both.

I made my way down the halls of the tree house while the music blasted in my ears. I notice numbuh 1's room first. I poke my head inside to see Rachel and him looking for missions. Nigel still wore the same clothes he wore when he was ten but he a grey jacket and had long jeans and of course his glasses. He still had the same attitude too. Cranky and serious. Rachel on the other hand had changed her look. She had on a baby blue shirt with an orange long sleeved shirt over it with a type of tiger print on the side and blue jeans with white sneakers. Her hair was the same too, a little longer and it was up in a pony tail. She had a preppy attitude and happy. And was on the cheer leading squad. She was were a couple now. It was so cute how they were workaholics. I left them to finding missions.

I started to skip down the hall again. I saw numbuh 2's room. I knocked 2 times. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I gave up and headed to the next room. I heard music playing down the hall. Then I realized that everyone was in Wally's room. I walked in to Wally's room to see Abby sitting on a comfy recliner chair reading a magazine. Abby was still her calm and laid back self. She had her hair in a ponytail not a braid with her red hat. She also still had her blue shirt with a white strip down the side and black shorts on. She had her black converse on.

"Hey Abby" I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey Girl, Were you been?" She replied.

"Just being bored in the living room" I said.

"Oh, well at least you found us" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to say hi to everyone else. See yah" I said walking off.

I notice Fanny and Sonya. Fanny was on the floor listening to music. She still had her curly red hair but she didn't have her helmet anymore. She had a green long sleeved shirt and an orange skirt with her brown combat boots, which she loved. She was very pretty. But still mean to boys except Patton. They were dating for a while now. They're really cute together. I look to the right of her to see Sonya. She didn't have pigtails anymore. Instead she had her hair up in a high ponytail kinda like Rachels. She had on red skinny jeans and her usual pink and white blouse with her purple shoes. She also had on her purple stud earrings on.

"Hey girls" I said. "Hey numbuh 3" said Fanny. No one really called each other by their numbers anymore. But once in a while we did.

"Hey Kuki" Sonya said while playing a game on her laptop.

"It's really boring today" I said.

"Yeah, It's summer and there's nothing to do" Fanny said.

"How about we go to the park?" Sonya asked.

"No, I did that yesterday". I said. We all just sat there thinking. Nothing came. "Anything?" I said. "Nope" They both said.

I took a look around the room. Oblivious that there was music playing. I look to see Wally and his band were on the wrestling ring practicing. I forgot that today was they're practicing day. Every Thursday Wally would get together with his band and practice. His banded included Hoagie, Patton, and Lee. Nigel didn't really want to be in it because he thought it was stupid. The song there were practicing was *Just so you know*. I loved this song. Wally had a really great voice. Even if nobody thought he would sing these types of songs he did, but Wally was still his bad boy self. And he did boxing and was captain of both the baseball and football teams. He was a lot taller too. He was a head taller than me. He still looked so cute. He had on a orange shirt with a black leather jacket over it and his blue jeans with white sneakers. He still had he blonde bowl cut hair, but it was a little longer. Sometimes he would wear his jersey, which I would wear sometimes because I loved it or his boxing shorts with no shirt on which would be super hot cause he had a six pack.

I still had a crush on him. Everytime I saw him he would make me giggle or blush. Sometimes he would do the same. This time I knew he had a crush on me. I would try so hard to make him say that he like likes me, but my plan would fail most of the time. Me and him would go out sometimes alone, since he got his license and a car. He had a orange, of course, Lexus SC. We went a lot of places together. We bonded much more then we did as kids. I didnt have a crazed obssesion with Rainbow monkeys. But I still had my orange one and I had gotten him one for christmas, it was green. *Giggle*. Everytime I went to his house I would see it on his bed. Which I thought was so cute!.

He was in the front center singing with his guitar. Yes, he played guitar too. I look to the right of him and see Hoagie playing the guitar too. Him and Abby were going out. He had on a white shirt with a sky blue button down shirt over it. He had light brown pants and white sneakers. He still had his goggles and brown pilot hat. He had gotten thinner too, but ate a lot. He also was tall. Mostly all the boys got taller then the girls. To the left of Wally I see Lee. He was playing the bass guitar. He wore a long sleeved Blue shirt with the number 84 in orange in the front of it. He had on blue shorts and white sneakers. He had his snow hat too. Him and Sonya were the youngest ones of our group they were 15. They were together too. They made such a cute couple. But I say that about everyone that go out. I look in the back to see Patton. He was playing the drums. He wore a white shirt under a dark green shirt with a orange strip in the middle. He also had on brown pants with his black boots and brown hat on. He was not as loud anymore too.

As the song was playing I was looking at Wally. He saw me and winked. Of course I giggled and blushed. The song was about to be over. This made me sad. I loved the song. Sometimes I would write some song and perform them. I had a great voice so I've been told. I was recently working on a song called *Chemical react*. The song was dedicated to Wally. But I just couldn't find the right beat for it. Wally would help me. He had been working on a beat but couldn't find the words to it. Which was strange because I needed a beat and he needed words, but when we tried to put them together it didn't work?

The song was over and they were done for the day. I greeted the boys and Patton, Hoagie, and Lee went to see the girls. "Hey Kooks" Wally said. I giggled because I thought the nickname he gave me was cute.

"Hi Wally" I said.

"Did you find the beat yet?" He asked as we walk to the couch.

"Nope" I told him. "Well, don't worry you will find it sooner or later" he said. I just nodded.

"I'm so bored" I heard Fanny complain. "We need to do something!" Sonya said.

"Abby says we go see a movie" Abby suggested. "No!" Everyone yelled. "We all ready saw like 15 cruddy movies this week" Wally said as me and him took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah" I said, laying on the couch while my head was on the hand rest and my feet on Wally's lap.

"Ugh! Fine" Abby said while sitting on Hoagies lap. I started to hum the beat that Wally had played to me the other day. Wally looked at me and smiled.

"Is that the new beat to the new song" Patton asked while sitting next to Fanny.

"Yeah, but I need to find the words" Wally said.

"Oh" he said.

"Cool, I like it" Lee said while playing with Sonya's hair. I started to think about what to do.

"Why is there nothing to do?" Fanny said.

"I don't know, Fanny" I answered her. Patton's phone then buzzed.

"Man! My pops took my car again." He shouted. "Where did he go?" Wally asked. "Vegas". He said. Everyone just looked at him confused.

"He likes to get away" He said putting his phone away. "Okay?" I said.

"Its okay man. I'll let you use my car." Lee said. "I only have my permit. So just use it. If I see one mark on it though. Bad things will happen" He added.

"Thanks man!" Patton said excited. I couldn't blame him. Lee had a awesome car. He had a Audi R8 V10. Then a great idea popped in my head as I started to think his car...

**Well. That was my story. I should have chapter two up soon. Hoped you guys liked it. Review are nice. -Nani=]**


	2. Road Trip!

Kuki P.O.V

... I started to think. "Hey!" I shouted over everyone talking. They all looked at me.

"I got an idea on what we can do" I said

"Well spill it girl. We don't got all day" Abby said.

"Well" I started. "Since we all got cars and Hoagie has a truck big enough to fit everyone." I paused. "Why don't we go on a road trip?" I said. Everyone just looked at me then everyone had a excited look on they're faces. Just by they're facial expressions I could tell they wanted to go. "So?" I said.

"Abby is so up for it girl!" Abby said looking at me with a smile

"If my girl is down. I'm down!" Hoagie said kissing Abby on the cheek. This made her blush.

"Of course I'm going! I have nothing better to do" Fanny said excited. She looked at Patton.

"Okay I'll go too" He said. Fanny gave him a big hug and giggled. "Yayy!" she said.

"Sounds cool. Me and Sonya are so going" Lee said looking at Sonya, who was nodding her head. Everyone was excited. I look over at Wally who had a smile on his face. Then he looked over at me. I smiled. "Are you gonna come?" I asked.

"Of course I am Kooks." He said.

Then that was that. Everyone said they would go. The only people missing were Rachel and Nigel. I wonder what they would say?

"I don't think it's a good idea guys. We have missions to do" Nigel said. Rachel just looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Nigel. This will be fun. We don't have any missions to do so we are going. It's gonna be fun with all our friends going on a road trip together for the summer. "Rachel said.

"Yeah, Nigel. Let go a little man. I think you need a break more than any of us" Wally said.

We were all in the meeting room. We were trying to get Nigel to go. But, it's hard with Nigel. We could barely get him to go to the beach with us. He was always on his computer looking for mission. He could never enjoy himself without thinking about a mission. We would try to get him to go to parties. But, the only one who could really get him to go somewhere was Rachel. She always had the best parties.

"Please Nigel. We have no missions to go on. They said the Knd could handle it for now. This will be good for all of us to get away from everything and explore." Rachel said, while giving him the puppy dog look.

"Yeah Nigel come on" Wally said. "Come on Nigel. It will be fun" I said

"Yeah. Loosen up a little" Patton said. "It will be good for you. Boy" Fanny said.

"Be a man and say yes. All ready!" Abby shouted. We all just stared at him. "Okay we can go" He said.

"Yayyy! Its gonna be so fun" I shouted. Wally looked at me and just smiled one of his famous smiles that girls go crazy for. He just gave him one of my death hugs.

"Good. Now that everyone wants to go. We all should get home and start packing and tell our folks. We just can't leave without telling them. "Wally said "We all will be leaving in the morning. What time should we leave?" He added.

"Well. First we need to figure at where we are going to be going" Nigel said. He was always the one with the plan. Really, he would have a plan just to get a popsicle out of the freezer. Sometimes I worry about him.

"Well. We can go to California" I said" It doesn't take that long. But with stops it will take about 2 days or so." I added

"How do you know that?" Wally asked confused.

"Google maps" I said with a smile. "We have to take the right route though. So I will just print out the map and we will be done. Our trip there will be about 2 days or 1 day and 16 hours." I said. Oh what the internet can do. It made me feel smart. Everyone just looked at me. "What? I know things" I said. Turning back to my computer.

"Okay but we need a hotel" Abby said "Cause I'm not staying at a nasty motel" she said, which made me laugh.

"I could just call me uncle. He owns a hotel there" Wally said. Everyone just turned to him. "See my uncle is kinds rich and I been to California a bunch of times. I kind of miss it. I can't wait to go back and see him" he said.

"Well okay. It's settled. We got our map and we got the hotel. All we need is to figure out who's cars we are taking and tell our parents" Nigel said.

"Do you think they will be okay with us going all the way to California?" I ask a little nervous cause I knew how my parents were. They are really hard to get to. I wonder how's it's going to go?...  



	3. Parents

**Here is the chapter Parents. Thanks for the reviews too. Please write more. =] Btw sorry it's late. I've been really busy lately. It's just been sitting in my computer. And I had to fix it and stuff. Well here it is. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But I so wished I did! **

Kuki P.O.V

Well today was the day to ask my parents. Wally said he will be there with me when I ask. I'm so crossing my fingers. My parents can be over protective at some things. My dad wouldn't even let me change the tempter on the thermostat. It was so cold in my house, but not anymore.

I was just getting up. It was an early Saturday morning. I could smell the bacon my mom was cooking. It was around 9:00 in the morning. Wally said he would come at 1:00. Luckily my parents didn't work today. So it was the perfect opportunity. As I made my way down the stairs, still in my green pajama pants and black tank top with my pink slippers, I was greeted by my mom. She was not so serious anymore. She was always happy and calm. Just like me. She was learning to live a little more. Unlike my dad, he was always serious and grumpy, but I got used to it. Mushi changed a lot too. She was darker now. She was always with her boyfriend Sandy, but she had her moments when me and her would be happy and have our sister moments. I always loved them.

"Good morning honey. Someone got a good nights rest. Wants some breakfast?" asked my mom as she put some bacon on my plate.

"Sounds good and smells great too!" I said as I sat down next to my sister who was listening to her music while eating her pancakes and bacon.

"Here you go" my mom said as she put some pancakes on my plate and gave my some orange juice.

"So what do you have planned today girls?" my dad asked behind his newspaper.

"I'm going over Sandy's house today dad" Mushi said.

"Wonderful. How about you Kuki?" he asked me.

"I was planning on hanging out with Wally today and I was wondering if we could talk to you guys about something later?" I said while still eating. I was kinda worried with the reaction I would get from them.

"Sure honey. What about?" My mom asked me from the other side of the table.

"Oh we will just say later. I'm gonna get ready." I said as I stood up and walked up stairs.

As soon as I walked into my room I got a text from Wally. I had his ringtone as Hey Soul Sister. The text said: hey Kuki. My parents said Yes . Isn't that great! We just need to find out about everyone else. See you later- Wally. I smiled to myself. Everything was going great. I pray that my parents will say yes. I better start getting ready!

...

Wally P.O.V

Today me and Kuki were going to ask her parents if she can go on the road trip. I hope they say yes. Well, yeah see I have a huge crush on Kuki. I know she likes me and she knows I like her. I ve just been waiting for the right time to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. Maybe this road trip will do it. I couldn't wait.

"Wally! Mom said to come down stairs for breakfast. Now!" Joey screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay Joey!" I shouted. I was ready to go to Kuki's house after breakfast. I took one quick look in the mirror fixed my hair a little and left my room. I walked down stairs to the kitchen to see my mom, dad, and Joey at the table.

"So Wallabe. What do you have planned today?" My mom asked, as she put some eggs and bacon on my plate. I took a seat.

"I'm going to go to Kuki's house today. She wants me to be there when she asks her parents if she can go on the road trip. And thank you for letting me go mom and dad." I said as I looked up at them and smiled.

"No problem son." my dad said.

"Kuki and Wally sitting in the tree.." Joey said as he made kissy faces at me.

"Shut up Joey!" I shouted, blushing.

"Hush up! Oh! Look at the time Wallabe. You don't wanna be late." My mom said.

"Okay mom." I stood up and walked out to kitchen to get my jacket.

As I walked in my room I got a text from Kuki. It said: That"s great. I really hope my parents say yes. I can't wait. See you in a little bit- Kuki;D. I closed my phone and smiled. I got my hoodie and left my house. Kuki only lived a block down from me, so it wasn't such a long walk. It was 12:55 and I told her I would be there at 1:00. I couldn't wait. .

...

Kuki P.O.V

Wally was going to arrive any minute now. My mom and dad were waiting at the table. I heard the door bell ring and rushed down stairs. I answered the door to see Wally.

"Hiya Wally!" I said and gave him a hug. "Thanks for doing this" I said with a smile.

"No problem. Anything for you, Kooks" He said, as he walked in.

"My mom and dad are in the kitchen. Come on" I said walking in front of him as he followed.

As we walked in we see my dad and mom sitting at the table. Dad was reading his newspaper and mom was just waiting for us. We sat down in front of them and it was silent for a couple minutes.

"So, what did you two wanted to talk about with us?" my mom broke the silence.

"Well, Mom and Dad. Me and my friends are having a very boring summer so far and umm. I was wondering if I could go with my friends to take a road trip to California?" I said a little nervous with their reaction. It was silent again for a few minutes. They just stared at us.

Wally then cleared his throat, "Kuki was actually the one to plan it all out. Everyone loved the idea too. My uncle owns a hotel there and said we can stay there for as long as we wanted too. So you don t have to worry about Kuki staying in a gross motel. Hehe" He said. I could tell he was nervous by the tone of his voice.

My mom and dad looked at each other. My mom smiled" I think it is a wonderful idea. You kids have to have more fun these days, especially Nigel. Haha. That boys is always working" I sighed is relief. I thought they were going to say no. I laughed at what my mom said too. She even knew Nigel was a workaholic.

"Thank you, mom and dad! I love you guys so much!" I got up and gave them both hugs.

"No problem honey. We love you too. When are you leaving?" my dad said as we got up.

"We are planning on leaving tomorrow and around 8:00 am". I said

"That is just fine." My mom said,

"You better get to the packing." My dad said going back to the kitchen to get his newspaper.

"Okay. You wanna help me Wally?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Sure. I'm all done packing anyways" he said.

"Thanks. Come on." I said and led him up to my room.

...

Abby s P.O.V

Okay Abby it's time to ask them. I let out a sigh and walked into the living room.

"Hey, mom and dad." I said with a smile

"Hey pumpkin" my dad said, kissing me and my forehead.

"Umm. I got a question" I said a little bit nervous.

"What is it?" my mom said looking through a magazine.

"I was wondering if I could take a road trip with my friends to California." I waited for their answer.

"Well, of course you can sweetie" my dad said. I kinda knew he was going to say yes. My parents have always been to ones to let me do things. I got very excited when I heard them say yes.

"Oh! Thank you Daddy and mom" I said. "I better go pack now"

My dad chuckled. "Okay honey. Make sure you pack all your things. Like sun block and clothes and oh you know what I'm talking about."

"Okay pops" I smiled to myself and started to text Hoagie. This summer was going to be so great with all my friends and my boyfriend. I couldn't wait!

Hoagies P.O.V

As I was packing my things to go to California I got a text from Abby. -Hey babe. Abby's folks said yeah. I can't wait this is going to be so much fun. You, me, and all of our friends Abby3

I smiled and texted her back -Yayy! This is so exciting. Beach! Hehe. My mom said yes too Btw. Hoagie3

My mom had said yes. I remember it like it was a few minutes ago. Oh, it was a few minutes ago.

*Flashback*

"Hey mom can I go to California with my friends?" I said as I walking into the kitchen.

"Sure Honey" My mom said making some bacon.

"Good we need some peace a quit in this house" my grandma said. I just rolled my eyes at her and went up stairs to pack

*End Flashback*

I signed. When is my grandma ever going to like me? Well, better finish packing.

...

Nigel's P.O.V

"Should I pack my red trunks or my black ones?" I said to my girlfriend

"Umm? The red ones." She said pointing to the red swimming trunks in my hand. "I'm going to be wearing my tiger ones. Grr!" she said. I just chuckled a little.

"I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun. Don't you think?" She said getting up from my bed.

"I think it's going to be fun" I said putting my shorts away in my suit case.

"You have to promise me you won't be working on any missions at all, Nigel" I could tell she was being serious when she said that.

"Okay dear." I chuckled as I was looking for more clothes.

"But, seriously I can't wait. Make sure you tell Wally and Kuki we can go okay!" she yelled at me.

"Rachael I know. Don t worry" I took her shoulders and smiled.

"Okay" She smiled back.

"Now are you all ready?" I said looking around my room.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said.

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's see what the others are doing" she said taking out her phone

...

Patton s P.O.V

"Mom! I'm going on this road trip!" I screamed from his room

"Not until that whole room is spot less" My mom screamed back.

"UGH! Okay mom. Gess!" I said. I started to throw my things into my closet. Then I heard a noise from my window. Of course it was Fanny.

"Hey babe!" she said as she climbed in.

"You know you can use the front door. My mom loves you." I said walking up to her and giving her a peek on the cheak.

"I know, but this is more fun" she said with a smile. "So, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning my cruddy room. My mom said I can go on the road trip, I just have to clean." I said looking around my room.

"Ohh. That's a bummer. My dad said I can go. He doesn't care. He just wants me out of the house this summer." She said. "He wants to spend time with his sons!" she added as she sat on my bed.

"Cool. Just text Wally that you're coming and for me too, Okay?" I said walking up to her.

"Okay, babe." She said taking out her phone.

"And did you pack yet?" I asked taking out my suit case.

"Yup. I'm all ready and done." She said not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Can you pack for me as I clean?" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww Patton you know that puppy dog thing doesn't work on me anymore." She said. "But I ll tell you what. I'll help you clean and help you get your things together okay. I'll tell you what to bring." She said laying on my bed.

"Ugh! Fine." I said. This was going to be a pretty fun vacation.

...

Sonya s P.O.V

"Okay Lee, I'm going to wear my pink bikini." I said packing my things away in my yellow suit case.

"Okay." He said yo-yoing around my room.

"I think I'm all done getting packed. Did you text Wally yet?" I said turning around to face him.

"Uhh?" he said to me.

"Text him right now!" I shouted at him.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." He took out his phone and started to text Wally that we were going on the road trip.

"I'm all ready. This is going to be the perfect vacation ever." I said.

"Yeah it is going to be so cool." He said.

"What should we do now?" I said.

"Lets go see what the others are doing" He said grabbing the door for me.

"Okay!" I said as I skipped out of my room.

Wally s P.O.V

"Okay Wally so I got my shorts, bikini, sunglasses..." Kuki was making a list of all the things that she has. It was a little weird to the fact that she asked if she should wear a one piece or a bikini. Of course I blushed and my whole face looked like a tomato. She was my crush and I kinda wanted to see her in a bikini. It's not like I'm a perv. She's the one who decided that she was going with the bikini anyway. It was going to be such a great vacation. I couldn't wait. Kuki all ready made a list of the things she wanted to do in California. She said she wants me to teach her how to surf. I was a pro, if I do say do myself.

"Okay, I think I have everything" She said getting up from the floor.

"Okay." I said.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait. The beach. The sunset. The cool drinks. Everything is going to be perfect, Wally." She said jumping up and down.

"It really is going to be really so much fun. I can hardly wait either. I'm bringing my guitar so I can finish that song. It's been driving me nuts!" I said, about to rip my hair out. It really was bothering me. I can't believe I couldn't find the words.

"It's okay. The beat is driving me crazy too. I just can't find it." We looked at each other for a moment, and then I got four text.

-Hey Wally. Me and Rach can go. Can't wait -Nigel

-Heyy Dude, Abby and I can go. This is going to be awesome.! XD-Hoagie

-Just letting you know that me and Patton are coming, Fanny

-Hey Man it's Lee. Me and Sonya are so pumped on going and are all set. Can't wait -Lee

"Whooaa! Everyone can go. This is going to be the best summer ever!" I got up and hugged Kuki and spun her around. It took a few minute to realize what I was doing. I put her down and we both blushed madly.

"Umm. S-So. Umm. Do you wanna get some ice cream or something?" I said nervously.

"Sure. Ice cream sounds great!" She said skipping out her room.

This is going to be one heck of a summer. I smiled to myself

**hope you enjoyed it. There is going to be more music in it. -Nani=] **


End file.
